Forgotten Quileute Legends
by The One They Call The Bassist
Summary: These are some of the legends that Bella is told were forgotten in Eclipse.
1. Lembe and the Flood

**I own all the characters here APART FROM Q'wati, who is a genuine Quileute deity. **

**The plot is also my own.**

In the beginning of the world, life was created. But the humans of this life were cruel and harsh. They killed for pleasure, and would torture animals as entertainment. There was only one good tribe of people, the Quileutes. They lived, in peace, by the sea, in forests, and were happy, or as happy as was possible. They hunted, but sparingly, and only when necessary to survive. They fished, and farmed, and were kind. They lived in huts, with their families and friends near, and were close to everyone in their tribes.

But one day, Q'wati the Transformer, protector and teacher of the Quileutes, saw that the neighbouring tribes had plotted to invade the sacred lands of the Quileutes. And though the spirit warriors were strong, they were few, and there were many invaders. And since these invaders knew the tricks of the Quileutes, Q'wati foresaw that they would fail in their defence as spirit warriors, and bring their bodies back, and die by attempting to oust their enemies.

So, one day, when the great chief of the Quileutes, Lembe, left his body to watch over his tribe, Q'wati appeared to Lembe, and said that he had seen a vision of danger. He told Lembe to tell his people to, on the third day after the bright star, tie their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees in the forest. A huge flood would come, and expunge the evil of the world. They could wait there for three days, and then, when the waters ran away, they could climb down and resume their lives. Lembe listened in awed admiration to the god's speech, and, when he returned to his body, ran down the mountain, from the secret hiding place he and his ancestors had used when they wanted to use their spirit forms. He ran down, fit from years of hunting, and when he got back to the village, he called a meeting of the village council.

The council were surprised to see the normally tidy and clean Lembe disheveled and wild-eyed. The council assembled, and in a few quick, terse Quileute sentences, Lembe related all that had happened. The council quickly dispersed to tell the villagers to pack their possessions into their strongest canoes, and to bring their strongest vine ropes. When the villagers enquired why, the council told them only "Q'wati commands it." When Lembe was satisfied that the proceedings were well under way, he went to his hut, and left his body. When he entered the spirit world, Q'wati was waiting for him. "How go the preparations?" asked Q'wati in a thought-voice that was earth, fire, water, air, and more, all in the same instant. "The people of the village are mustering," replied Lembe, his own thought-voice pitiful and insignificant compared to the god's husky rumble. "How much time do we have?" The god pondered, and his eyes briefly went thousands of years ago, and thousands of years into the future. "The bright star shines tonight. Be ready." Lembe resumed his hold over his human body. He left his hut and went to help the villagers, bringing new life to their preparations.

* * * * *

That night, the entire village gathered around the big cooking fire, and Lembe walked forward into the circle, worn out by the day of helping the villagers. He related to them all Q'wati had told him. And, just as he finished his story, the stars above him seemed to spin, momentarily, to align themselves around Lembe. And the whole village was suddenly bathed in a bright, white light. Looking up, the villagers were dazzled by a star, directly overhead, shining with such brightness, it appeared to be another day. The villagers sat, in awe, the whole night, and, when dawn came, they were both bewildered and exhilarated by what they had seen.

The next few days were tense and fraught with worry. Lembe and half the men of the village were constantly in their spirit form, keeping watch for any sign of an early attack from the neighbouring tribes. The rest of the men worked diligently to carry the laden canoes to the top of the tallest trees in the forest, and lash them into position. Finally, the third night came.

At a pre-arranged time, all the villagers gathered beneath the trees and started to climb the ropes left by the men. Lembe, in his canoe, left his body to speak with Q'wati. As he left, he heard the sound of pounding feet and war-cries. He didn't understand them, but instinctively knew they boded ill. The warriors arrived at the village, and, finding it deserted, looked around for tracks. One of the trackers spotted a rope hanging from a tree, and called his comrades over. They examined it, and spread out, looking for others. Soon all the warriors were climbing. Lembe watched in dismay as they climbed, and recited a prayer to Q'wati, begging for help. He had barely finished when he heard a huge rumbling noise, somewhat akin to thunder. He looked around, and a massive wave surged through the forest, knocking the malevolent, inhumane invaders from the trees and crushing them. The villagers looked on, astounded, as the water parted around their village, then swept away. Only one warrior was left. He was faster and stronger then the others, and had tied himself to a branch of Lembe's tree. Lembe knew none of their warriors could beat this man, not when they were trapped in canoes. He only had one option. Begging forgiveness for the deed he was about to do, the sin he was about to commit, he jumped from his canoe. Plummeting towards the ground, he reached out and grabbed the stocky man. The man was pulled from the tree, and, uttering a wordless cry, plunged towards the ground. As they fell, Lembe hard the god's voice say "Let him go, Lembe, Let him go," Lembe did as he was asked, and, the next second, gasped as his fall slowed dramatically. He stopped, inches from the ground, still splayed in a star shape. He tentatively moved an arm, and the force holding him vanished. He landed on the ground with a soft _thud._ Instantly, he sprang to his feet, expecting his for to charge him at any second. But the man was lying dead, splayed on the forest floor.

Late that night, when the villagers were celebrating their victory, Lembe felt a presence by him. Silently, he slipped away into the forest. He found a spot where he could see the moon, in a perfectly circular meadow. Wildflowers grew there, and tall grasses waved around the edges. A stream was quietly running somewhere out of sight. As he lay there, he silently asked

"How am I alive, Q'wati? I killed! I should be burning in our deepest nightmares. Why am I not?"

"Lembe, today your actions saved your people. You sacrificed your life, and your right to peace after, to save your tribe. I know your motives were pure. For these reasons, I granted you peace during life, and after. I promise you your life will be long and fulfilling. Leave your tribe. Become a nomad. Embrace your future."

And with that, Q'wati left. And Lembe jumped to his feet, walking away from the village, ready to live in unknown territory.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there everyone!

Sorry for the long wait and false alarm re story update. Many things have been happening, but I've finished the second legend and so should have it up shortly.

Merry winter solstice!

The One They Call The Bassist


End file.
